


Confrontations

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry teases Zayn about his dancing video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontations

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my tumblr.

            “Hey Zayn!” Harry called down the hallway.  “Zayn!”

            “Yeah?” Zayn asked, walking down towards the room Harry was in. “What is it?”

            Harry grinned at the boy standing in the doorway. “Were you ever going to tell us about this?”

            Zayn raised his eyebrows and glanced at the screen of the laptop Harry was sitting at.

            “Oh,” Zayn said, immediately blushing. “Yeah, no.”

            Harry laughed, clicking back to the beginning of the video. “Oh, my god, it just keeps getting funnier!”

            “Shut up,” Zayn said, trying to pull the computer away. “You’re dumb.”

            “Why didn’t you show this to us before?” Harry asked. “This is so funny!”

            Zayn struggled to tug the computer away. “Stop watching that!”

            “You’re such a dork, you know that, right?” Harry said. “Dancing with your friends and putting it online?”

            “ _I_ didn’t put it online, Danny did,” Zayn said, finally yanking the computer to his chest, closing it quickly. “Just pretend you never saw it.”

            “Oh, I won’t forget, and I won’t pretend,” Harry said. “You can’t just brush something like _that_ under a rug.”

            “You really can,” Zayn said. “Please just drop it.”

            “I don’t think so!” Harry said. “You should dance like that during concerts!”

            “How about no,” Zayn said. “It’s never happening again!” 

            Harry jumped up, pulling at the laptop. “I have to tweet that, make sure _everyone_ has seen it!”

            “No!” Zayn exclaimed, backing out of the room and tugging the laptop back. “Your computer rights have been revoked.”

            “Are you hiding something else?” Harry asked, grinning widely. “Is it porn? That’d be embarrassing.”

            “No, I just don’t want you spreading that video any more than it already has! The other guys don’t need to see it!”  
            “I really think they do,” Harry said, digging his phone out of his pocket and texting quickly. “Ha! I told them to search the title!”  
            “Harry!” Zayn exclaimed. “You didn’t!”

            “I did!” Harry said gleefully, dancing over, holding out the phone for proof. “You’re not escaping this!”  
            Zayn huffed and stormed off, still holding the laptop tightly. “I hate you, Harry!” he called back over his shoulder.

            “I know!” Harry said happily.  “Hey, Zayn, if you do have porn, you should tell me what to Google!”

            “Harry,” Zayn said, turning around with a playful smile. “You can experience all of that kind of stuff any time you want, why would you want to see an internet video?”

            Harry shrugged. “For fun?”

            “Yeah, fun,” Zayn said, laughing lightly. “Lots and lots, I bet.”


End file.
